G-Force
Bio Coming Soon! Notable Members * Akane Yashiro * Akira Yuki * Burton Helzer * Goro Gondo * Kazushi Kagaku * Kenichi Yamane * Kino Hayakawa * Kiyoshi Sato * Koji Sato * Miki Saegusa * Noriko Yoshiwara * Reiko Kagaku * Shin'ichi Ozaki * Susumu Hayama * Taizo Tachibana * Takaki Aso * Také Endo * Tokumitsu Yuhara Weapons and Technology AC-3 Shirasagis WEAPONS/ASPECTS: * Flight at 930 kilometers (577 miles) per hour, or 750 kilometers (466 miles) per hour when lifting Kiryu * Can fire dual pulsating cannons * Equipped with tow cables which can be used to lift Kiryu with the help of another Shirasagi * Functions as the control station of Kiryu * Able to transmit energy to Kiryu Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria (ANEB) ASPECT: * Creates enzymes that allow it to feed on and break down nuclear materials for the purpose of cleaning up nuclear fallout WEAKNESSES: * Requires a genetic code to allow production of the enzymes * Cold temperatures put the bacteria in a dormant state until they are heated up ASTOL-MB86s WEAPONS/ASPECTS: * Flight at 650 kilometers (403 miles) per hour * Equipped with two cannons on either side each capable of firing a Maser beam * Can be modified to fire ULT (Ultra-Low Temperature) Maser beams WEAKNESS: * If raining, the intensity of its Maser beams is lessened (no longer a problem in the 2000-present day models) D-03 Missiles ASPECT: * Will bore into their target via their drill before detonating DAG-MB95s WEAPONS/ASPECTS: * Armed with a ULT Maser cannon that can freeze things down to a temperature of -183 Degrees Celsius * Equipped with 16 freeze missiles divided amongst two missile launchers * Able to move at 55 kilometers (34 miles) per hour Dimension Tide WEAPONS/ASPECTS: * Able to fire a micro black hole using plasma energy * Equipped with a computer-controlled targeting system with lock-on capabilities Dogfighters WEAPONS/ASPECTS: * Flight * Able to fire energy bullets in rapid succession from its cannons * Thrusters are able to work while underwater, allowing it to function as a submersible vessel * Able to fire homing torpedoes and missiles from the bottom hatch Full Metal Missile Launchers WEAPONS/ASPECTS: * Able to fire two Full Metal Missiles that are designed to pierce nearly any substance * Equipped with a machine gun * Able to move at 80 kilometers (49 miles) per hour Garuda Gotengo Gotengo II Griffon WEAPONS/ASPECTS: * Flight at mach 2 * Capable of vertical takeoffs and landings * Can fire dual photon cannons Hyper Maser Cannons WEAPONS/ASPECTS: * Equipped with a cannon capable of firing a Maser beam * Can be modified to fire ULT Maser beams * Able to move at 48 kilometers (29 miles) per hour WEAKNESS: * If raining, the intensity of its Maser beams is lessened (no longer a problem in the 2000-present day models) Kaiju Hunters Kiryu M.O.G.U.E.R.A. M6000 T.C. System ASPECT: * Each panel can generate ions, either cations (positive) or anions (negatives), based on what is needed to produce the opposite of what is in the air in order to generate artificial lightning Markalite Cannons (G-Force) WEAPONS/ASPECTS: * Is smaller than the EDF's Markalite Cannons, and moves at 35 kilometers (21 miles) per hour * Able to absorb a radiation or energy-based attack, amplify the energy, and then shoot it back MBAW-86s WEAPONS/ASPECTS: * Equipped with two cannons capable of firing Maser beams simultanenously * Can be modified to fire ULT Maser beams * Able to move at 42 kilometers (26 miles) per hour WEAKNESS: * If raining, the intensity of the beams are lessened (no longer a problem in the 2000-present day models) MBT-86s WEAPONS/ASPECTS: * Equipped with a large cannon capable of firing a Maser beam * Can be modified to fire ULT Maser beams * Able to move at 70 kilometers (43 miles) per hour WEAKNESS: * If raining, the intensity of its Maser beam is lessened (no longer a problem in the 2000-present day models) Mechagodzilla Satsumas WEAPONS/'ASPECTS:' * Can dive to extraordinary low depths * Able to be equipped with a D-03 Drill missile * Equipped with a remote camera system Taihos WEAPON/ASPECT: * Able to fire off two D-03 Drills Type 66 Maser Cannons WEAPON/ASPECT: * Can discharge a Maser beam from its central cannon WEAKNESS: * If raining, the intensity of the beam is lessened Type 86 Maser Cannons WEAPON/ASPECT: * Equipped with a large cannon capable of firing a Maser beam * Can be modified to fire ULT Maser beams WEAKNESS: * If raining, the intensity of its Maser beam is lessened (no longer a problem in the 2000-present day models) Yoshiwara Serum ASPECTS: * Destroys the cellular structure of whatever the serum was derived from at an alarmingly fast rate * Toxin is harmless to humans in its purest form, but becomes horrifically poisonous to everything when combined with Godzilla's blood WEAKNESS: * Will be nullified by the antidote Category:Organization Category:Weapons/Technology Category:Gigantis Universe Category:Gigantis Universe Organization Category:Gigantis Universe Weapons/Technology